Franklin Baxter
Franklin “Big F” Baxter Jr. is one of Kenny’s mutual friends and a local neighborhood troublemaker. He is the unofficial ringleader of the local neighborhood delinquents, and is like their older brother. He is a few years older than Kenny and Harrison, and a recurring character since he helps Kenny do illegal things. He was a major character in the Nightwatcher arc. History Frank was the son of Franklin Sr. and Valerie Baxter, who were prominent figures in Silver Birch Estates. His parents were both attorneys who worked around the clock. His upbringing was very normal and stable, and he was a straight A scoring student at Bob Joe with a scholarship waiting for him at the end. However, that all fell apart when Frank became addicted to prescription drugs. By the time he got to Grade 11 at Bob Joe High School, he was a known notorious delinquent that was the leader of a gang that committed shopliftings and robberies at local businesses. He became friends with Kenny Rivers at some point and they committed crimes together. The gang’s members consisted of Frank (the leader), Bryce (the right hand man), Alana (Frank’s girlfriend), and occasionally Kenny. The gang was also notorious for bullying middle school children trying to get home. Frank hosted a wild house party at his house while his parents were away. Among the guests were Bryce, Alana, Kenny and Harrison. There, Kenny and Harrison met Alana for the first time. Frank teased Harrison for being a sheltered kid, and offered him to do the rites of passage to get into the club. The requirements to join his gang were: * Have at least one piercing. * Spent at least $150 at Alternative Supply (with the receipt to match). Mainly because one of the gang members works there. * Hang out or attend a party at least once a month. * Steal something from a high end store that is worth at least $100. * Have something good to offer to the group (such as vape juice, smokes, and prescription drugs). * Having a valid prescription for any benzos or opioids exempts you from one requirement. At some point, Frank was busted by his parents for having weed in his bedroom, according to Kenny. He was grounded for a while, and thus was not allowed to have house parties at his residence. His friends had to go elsewhere for their regular hangouts without him. Later Frank and his friends were recruited by a mysterious vigilante crime lord named the Nightwatcher, with promises of good pay and free drugs. However, he found the man to be a very cold boss, with a hidden agenda. The Nightwatcher had a manifesto that large institutions were stealing from the ordinary people and they had to take what was theirs back. Frank, Bryce, and Alana found themselves doing unethical things for their boss like committing fraud against banks to get more money. At the end, Frank got in a terrible accident that left him wheelchair bound. Alana broke up with him, and he moved away with his family. It was rumored that the brakes on his car were cut by his ex-boss, since Frank had seen his true identity and it wasn’t safe for him to stay anymore. Appearance Frank is a tall, skinny teenager with shaggy brown hair and green eyes. His usual attire consists of a baggy hoodie, black skinny jeans and skater shoes. He is also usually seen wearing a baseball cap to obscure his face from security cameras. He is more of a skater looking guy than a goth/alternative one. Personality Frank used to be a straight A scoring student, who had many scholarships waiting for him at the end of the road, however his life went downhill when he got addicted to prescription drugs. He became very dishonest and desperate, stealing his parents' money to get his next fix. He acts like an older brother to other younger, troubled kids who are experimenting, but is very belligerent to old people. He is also somewhat of a womanizer. Despite his dickish nature, he cares about his brother and does not tolerate anyone who tries to hurt him. He hates his real name, he insists that people call him by his rapper name instead. Relations Frank’s right hand man and best friend is Bryce. He is an acquaintance of Kenny and Kenny always uses the excuse “I know Frank” to get into gang hideouts. Frank used to date Alana, and she fully had him wrapped around her finger until she got in a spat with his parents. Useless Facts * Like Harrison’s dad, Frank’s parents cared little about their son’s activities. Frank was also good at hiding his potentially criminal activities well. * Frank’s contact name in Kenny’s phone is “Big F”. * Frank is the first character to end up paralyzed. Category:The Delinquents Category:Male Category:Bob Joe High School Category:Villains and Antagonists Category:The reboot